


Do you get excited when I touch you in the night?

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fucking over the phone with your man, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Phone Sex, but on different locations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Relationships: Tim Curry (Actor)/Reader, Tim Curry (Actor)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Do you get excited when I touch you in the night?

Tim and you fuck often.

You both like it rough and hard, sweaty and long. To push the boundaries of what you consider pleasure and explore new feelings and stronger orgasms.

You both also like to take it slow and be gentle with each other with long and hot foreplays where you touch one another a lot, and kiss. You kiss a great deal when you have sex, it makes the whole session much more intimate.

You have always kissed, from the time you got to know each other but hadn't slept together yet - kissing was one way of satisfying your salacious needs when you met out in public and had no other choice than to "behave" when all you wanted was to jump one another's bones and fuck like there was no future.

Tim stirred something in you you didn't even know you could feel, and even though you hadn’t slept with a lot of people when you met Tim, you knew, from the second your eyes found his, that you wanted raw, unspeakable things, and you wanted to experience them with him.

Even those times he had to travel for work and you were away from each other for days, sometimes weeks, you maintained your sex through the phone. Touching yourself to orgasm was always so thrilling and amazing when you had Tim's voice in your ear.

He always knew just what to say and _how_ to say it. His voice was deep and sinful, hot and titillating and it crept into every inch of your body and settled like a lingering kiss. Making it goose-bumpy and warm.

He told you what to do and where you were allowed to touch, and it was sexy as hell!

You obeyed without questioning. He described you exactly how you needed to be perceived by him with just the right amount of condescending and filthy language, and you couldn’t help but shiver when you felt your orgasm grab hold of you and started climbing in your little body. He sensed it. He always did.

"You're close, baby..?" he groaned delicately. Even though he knew you were.

You moaned and your chest started rising and falling.

"Tim, tell me how wet I am... tell me my pussy is so wet..." you begged.

"Oh baby..." he moaned, "your little pussy is so wet and I love it... so wet..."

You moaned again and opened your mouth. Your heart was beating so wildly you could only take little sips of breath.

"Are you touching yourself you filthy little slut..?" Tim wanted to know.

"Yes..."

"Me too..." Tim panted, "I'm _so_ hard and _so_ horny, baby... so horny for you."

You could hear him stifle a moan.

"My pussy is so wet for you, Tim, I need you to fuck me. You have to fuck me until I can't take it anymore... Tim..."

"Oh little one, I am! I'm so deep inside you you're screaming! You scream as I fuck your little pussy, such a tight pussy too... I love it, it's so wet just for me..."

“Tell me what you’re doing with me..” you begged, “tell me…”

“Oh baby, I’m having you pinned down as I’m fucking you from behind…”

“Mmmm, you are...?”

“Yes… and you’re making the sweetest sounds babylove, you’re begging me to fuck you…”

You bit your lip.

“Grab hold of me, Tim, hard. I need it hard.”

“I fist my hand in your hair, baby, and I groan in your ear for you to shut up, that you’re mine…”

That pushed you over the ledge and you sucked air through your teeth and whispered strenuously,

"Tim... ah, fuck, I'm coming!"

You heard Tim's contented breathing on the other line and he gave a wicked chuckle.

"That's my girl..." he purred with pride.

Your eyes are contentedly closed. Your mouth is open as you breathe short breaths. Your little body was racing and your heart too. The afterglow bubbled through you and your shoulders convulsed as you lay on the bed.

You heard Tim was focused on himself, pumping himself up and down, you heard the sound his hard and pre-cum coated cock made.

"Baby..." you whispered and rolled to your stomach. You’re completely naked and that notion aroused you again and you ground your pelvis over the bedsheets, feeling like a sexy, badass porno star. "Tell me what you're doing..."

"Oh, babylove. I'm so close. I'm so fucking horny and I need to cum bad!" Tim breathed harshly.

You giggled softly and traced a hand under yourself to touch your still sensitive clit.

"I long to suck your cock, Tim..." you said seductively, "imagine my lips around your cock-head, imagine my tongue licking the length of you..."

“Mmmm baby... you're such a bad girl... you've got such a filthy mouth..."

You giggled softly again.

"Mmm, I do Tim. I got the dirtiest mouth and it's sucking your cock right now..."

You gently parted your folds as you said those words and run your fingers in a circle.

It made you gasp with pleasure. You didn’t want the game to end just yet. Tim started to make sounds which told you he was close and you did your best to spur him on.

“Your dick fits so perfectly in my mouth, Tim, it’s so warm and slippery.” You sucked air through your teeth, “Mmm, I love your cock, Tim…”

You’re close again and you managed to time your orgasm with his so you cum together this time. You loved Tim's groaning and the way he sounded. It was so fucking hot!

You gently bucked your hips and rolled them in a little circle. Imagining Tim’s hands were roaming your body, pecking your body with slow kisses. A comfortable silence ensued as you both lie still, catching your breaths.

"I came again," you giggled and rolled around to your back where you stretched out felinely.

You felt nothing but serenity in you.

Tim threw his head back on the pillow, still grasping on to his cock. His hand was sticky and he had painted his stomach with his own cum. He groaned softly.

"That was very sexy," he said.

"It was extremely sexy," you agreed.

Tim reached over to grab some tissue and proceeded to clean himself off a little. Holding the phone in place with his shoulder.

"I always love our little phone-sex sessions, darling. I never have such fun on the phone with anybody else," Tim laughed quietly.

"Me neither, baby," you said and smiled.

He gave a little pleased sigh and threw the ball of tissue on the floor.

"I have to go take a shower soon, my darling, I have to leave the hotel in about 30 minutes."

You curled up on your side as you played with your hair, absentmindedly rolling it around your finger.

"Yeah, you have a busy day today, haven't you?"

"Yes. And I don't think I will be back until much later tonight."

"But you're coming home to me tomorrow, right?"

"I do, and I can't wait."

You smiled when you heard him say that and you rolled to your back.

"Me neither, Tim."

"I'll call you tomorrow before I go, alright?"

"Do so."

"Ok, my love. I'm jumping in the shower, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you, baby. I love you."

"I love you."

"Bye Tim.

"Bye babylove."


End file.
